1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital lock detector and, in particular, to a digital lock detector for a phase locked-loop (PLL).
2. Description of the Related Art
Clock generator is of great importance in modern synchronous systems, such as computer systems and communication equipments. Performance requirements of clock generators become more stringent with increasing operating speed of circuits. It is important to make sure that clocks are ready for logic operation. This function is known as lock detection and typically performed by a lock detector. In general, a lock detector is applied in frequency synthesizers or clock and data recovery (CDR) where using phase locked-loop. The PLL compares input reference clock with feedback clock that comes from a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) . Usually, there is a variable divider between VCO and feedback clock. Once VCO's frequency enters a predetermined lock-in range, the lock detector generates a “lock” signal to indicate PLL entering a “lock” state. While VCO's frequency satisfies a predetermined lock-out criterion, lock detector generates an “unlock” signal to indicate PLL entering an “unlock” state. “Lock” and “unlock” signals of PLL are important to frequency synthesizers or clock and data recovery for accurately controlling operations of PLL.
There are several lock detectors for PLL application. One of lock detector is frequency-to-voltage (F-V) converter. One F/V converter usually uses capacitors and resistors that could vary as much as ±10%˜20% due to process, temperature and bias voltage. Therefore, a precise lock indication is difficult to be obtained through this structure. Another method is to convert difference of UP and DOWN pulse of phase frequency detector (PFD) output to a voltage.
Some conventional lock detectors are implemented with analog circuits, which include resistors and capacitors susceptible to variations of process, temperature and power supply voltage, rendering the analog lock detectors unstable. As a result, digital lock detectors become a common solution to such problems.